Love's Wings
by Miralover
Summary: Sora gives Leon a stone that holds mysterious powers, but unbeknowest to them other people after this stone. Is Leon in over his head?


Miralover: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Sorry if I screw up on anyone's personality.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night in Traverse Town. A man with chestnut-brown hair and blue piercing eyes came out of the alleyway into Second District. He had his weapon called the Gunblade slung over his shoulder as he headed toward the hotel. As he just about reached the hotel, he heard a loud yell come from inside. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"What do you mean he's not in? I saw him in here five seconds ago," shouted a very familiar ninja to the reception at the front desk. Her short black hair swayed with every word she said.

"I can leave a message for him if you wish," replied the reception with an annoyed tone.

"That's not good enough! I just saw him. Didn't you even ask him where he went?" she pressed.

"It's not my job to keep track of who comes in and out of here all the time," the reception replied matter-of-factly.

"I want to see the manager of this hotel immediately! I want to file a complaint about your attitude toward customers!" She yelled as she slammed her fist against the desk in anger.

"Yuffie, that's enough!" Leon said from behind her.

She turns around and gives Leon the meanest glare she could muster.

"Excuse me for trying to find you. I came here to get you for an important reason. But what do you do? You run off without telling everyone where you're going." Yuffie ranted as Leon tried to ignore her irritating voice.

"Did you come here to give me a lecture or to tell me something important?" he replied annoyed.

Yuffie's face turned red with anger. She would have given Leon a piece of her mind if Aerith and Cid hadn't stepped into the hotel right at that moment.

"What in the seven hells is going on around here? Leon where the hell have you been? We had to make a frickin search party to find your hard ass," Cid yelled as he looked between Yuffie and Leon.

"Um…sir, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell so loudly," said the reception that was left forgotten.

"I'LL YELL WHATEVER AND WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT TO YA FAGGOT!" Cid shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Um…Cid? Maybe we should go. After all, he is waiting for us to get back," Aerith said with a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's get the hell over to my place," Cid said as he headed toward the double doors.

Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon quietly follow Cid to his house. Leon was quite content with the silence. He knew that if he said anything, Yuffie would have started to rant again since she was still sending glares his way as they walked. When they reached the house, Aerith turned around to give them a heads up on the problem at hand.

"It seems that Sora decided to pay us a visit. He wanted to ask us a question about something," Aerith explained.

"What is it exactly?" Leon asked.

"We'll see when we get inside. So shut the hell up and get your but in here," Cid said inside the front door.

Everyone followed Cid inside only to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy bouncing on the bed. Cid's mouth practically hit the floor as he watched them demolish the perfectly made bed that he spent ten minutes making. Aerith quickly ushered them off the bed and quickly made the bed. Yuffie tried as hard as she could to hold back her laughter, but she only bursted into a fit of giggles.

"So Sora, -haha- what brings -ha- you here?" Yuffie managed to say between fits of laughter.

"I found this rock thing in one of the worlds that I went to. I was hoping that one of you guys knew what it does," Sora replied as he sat on the newly made bed.

"Let's have a look at it," Leon replied as he stepped up to Sora and kneeled down to look Sora in the face.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a large round blue gem that shimmered in the light. It was half the size of his hand as held it up for everyone to see.

"It's so pretty. Can I hold it, please? Pretty please, with sugar on top?" Yuffie whined as she held her arms toward the stone.

"It looks like a giant sapphire, but it looks man-made," Leon stated as he examined the stone.

"What do you mean by man-made?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it's perfectly round. If it was natural it wouldn't be so perfectly shaped," Leon explained as he stood up.

"Well, does it do anything?" Donald asked.

"No, but it's worth a lot of money for the size that it is," Leon replied as he leaned on the wall closest to the door.

Sora stood up and stood in front of Leon. Leon gave him a questioning look before he noticed that he was holding the stone toward him.

"Here. I want you to have this Leon," Sora said as he placed the stone in his hand.

As he placed the stone in Leon's hand, it began to glow a light shade of blue, but no one saw it as Leon placed it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Well, I better get going. Bye guys! I'll see you guys later," Sora replied as he ran out the door with Donald and Goofy following behind.

"So Leon, what are you going to do with that sapphire?" Yuffie asked with an innocent look on her face.

"No," he replied as he left Cid's house.

"What a party pooper!" Yuffie pouted at his retreating figure.

As Leon walked back to the hotel that he was staying at, he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. He looked behind his shoulder and the roof tops, but spotted nothing out of the ordinary. As he reached the doors he took one last look behind him before he stepped inside. He walked down the hall to the reception and received his key to his room and headed upstairs. His room was the last one down the hallway to right. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He removed his shoes and sat down on the couch that was placed in the center of the room. He took the stone out of his pocket and examined it more closely, but no matter how he looked at it, it seemed to be just an ordinary stone.

"I'll leave it for another day," he mumbled to himself as he headed of to bed.

He placed his Gunblade next to his bed incase a heartless broke in. He laid on his back for awhile in deep thought before turning off the light and going to sleep. If he had turned around, he would have seen a flash of silver hair and green eyes go by his window.

* * *

Miralover: Please read and review. 


End file.
